Hottie and the Geek
by Jemily1Dwriter
Summary: This is about a Girl named Emily who faces some hardships when she moves to a new town with her brother after their parents died.


**Hey guys this is not my first fan fiction BUT it is my first time posting on here instead of YouTube. Please be nice! Anyways this is about Disney celebrities and I want you guys to just tell me what you think :) No one is famous in the beginning of this story.**

Today is September 8th in L.A. Emily and her older brother, Jesse, have just arrived to their new home.

"I still dont understand why we had to move." She said while unpacking her things.

"This will be a fresh start for us Em, did you really want to stay in that house with all those memories of mom and dad hanging over our shoulders?" he asked her.

"I guess you're right..." She sighed.

"Hey, cheer up. I hear the school here is really nice. Are you at least excited for tomorrow?" He questioned.

"No, wherever I go. I will always just be the TomBoy Geek anyways." She frowned.

Jesse then pulled his sister into a hug. "You're not. Just try and meet some friends alright? You may surprise yourself who can turn out to be your best friend." He kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile.

Smiling a little bit she asked, "Hey Jess, can I go check out the neighborhood?"

"Of course." He throws her skateboard to her which she catches flawlessly. "Just don't be out too long."

She nodded her head and made her way down the street._ "Geez, these houses are huge! My house sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of them."_

As she went down a hill her speed increased and she was still looking at the houses. Not paying attention she crashes into someone.

A boy with brown curly hair and matching chocolate eyes reaches his hand out to her.

"I am so sorry! Are you alrigtht?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, dude. I'm alright. It was my fault anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled up at him.

"Well, my names Nick. Are you new around here..." Trying to figure out her name.

"It's Emily." She said with a smile. "And yeah, just got here today."

"Emily, cool. Do you know what school you will be going too? I'm a freshman at Sea View High." He said.

Her smile grew. "That's where I'm going. A freshman as well."

"Sweet! I have to get going, but I'll try to find you tomorrow at school and help you out, okay? See ya!" He left to his house just a few feet away.

The next day at school. Emily is walking around the halls looking completely hopeless. Having no idea where her locker is. When suddenly Nick runs up to her.

"Hey Emily!" He said with a big smile on his face. "Having some troubles there?" He let out a small laugh.

Emily playfully hit his arm. "Are you going to help me or not?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, yes Of course I am just let me see your schedule." He said as he took it from her and examined it. "Hey, your next to my girlfriend Miley!" She gave a him a look. "No worries Em, you'll like her promise." He smiled and pulls her other to her. "Hey Miles. I would like you to meet my new neighbor Emily."

She smiled "Hi Emily, I can already tell that we will be good friends." She said while smiling bigger.

Just then the group of popular girls walk by. The girl in front with long dark hair and way to much makeup on. Seemed to be their leader of some sorts spoke up.

"Gross, **you're** the new kid? What a disappointment. You are nothing more than an ugly skater girl." She flipped her hair and walked away with her little groupies.

Clearly upset Emily just looks down at the floor fighting back tears._"Every school is the same..."_

Miley touched her shoulder. "Don't mind Selena. She's the world's biggest bitch. Just stick with us okay?" Emily smiled at her 2 new friends and they all walk to their 1st class.

At lunch that day Emily is making her way to the table where Nick and Miley are at when she is tripped by a shaggy haired boy.

He laughed as some of her food spilled onto the floor. "Oops. My bad." he said fakely.

Irritated Emily lifts her tray so that the remainder of her lunch is dumped onto his head.

"Oops." She said mocking him. She gave him a dirty look before going by her friends. As she approached she noticed their gaping faces.

"What?" she asked.

After a moment Nick spoke up. "Nobody has ever stood up to my brother Joe like that...You should watch your back." He said nervous.

"That Jerk was your brother? You guys are nothing a like!" She said shocked.

"Yeah I know, just be careful alright?" He had a weird look on his face.

During free period that day. Joe was walking up to Emily really pissed off and pushes her into the wall.

"Alright who do you think you are newbie?" Grabbing onto the front of her shirt. "You think I'm just gonna let you get away with making me look like a fool?" Tightening his grip.

"Leave me alone." She said as she kicked him in the crotch making him let go of her.

"You're going to regret that..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
